Kisara Daikoku
Kisara Daikoku (大剋=キサラ, Daikoku Kisara) is a young Mage who has come from the World of Earth Land to the Living World in her youth; she was trained by one of the Ten Wizard Saints for a specific mission. Appearance Kisara is a somewhat petite girl. She has pink hair, held up in a ragged ponytail that balloons out at the back. The bangs that frame the side of her face are held up in loops. The remainder of her bangs stick out the front of her face, and they cover her eyes with thin strands. Her attire consists of a deep red traditional Chinese shirt with two cotton balls tied around her neck. The shirt has silver lining. It is split into two at the end, having flame like patterns on both ends, and connecting in the middle. At the back, the shirt sticks out like a flame. Her sleeves are detached, having red sleeves that reach from under her shoulder to double as gloves. They have blue patterns, and are tied near her shoulder with blue string. Her skirt is made out of mink, and each pellet is shaped like flame and sticks out everywhere. She wears thigh-high black stockings, and bandages are wrapped around them in cross patterns. She wears ankle-high red boots. Personality and Traits Kisara began as an unhappy and lonely child until she befriended a gangster. Since then, she has become a more confident person. Her clever mind helps her get out of tough situations, as well as helping her win the support of the most stubborn characters. Being kind and positive, Kisara has a mindset where she attempts to imagine the consequences her actions would have on other people, even if they appear to be enemies. She is a gentle and sympathetic young woman, who is fiercely loyal to her friends, which often results in her risking her life to save them. Despite her skill in fighting she will never brutally harm a person unnecessarily, although she understands that sometimes she has to do so, or else. She is eccentric in procedure and manner, and could even be said to be slightly childish. In battle, Kisara is not very serious or focused and tended to fool around, but she is incredibly savvy. At crucial points in battles, she will verbally predict what will happen to her enemies in a Fist of the North Star-like fashion, and quote, often verbatim, what they will say. Her enemy will then unwittingly repeat said prediction, shocked by Kisara's "mind reading". This is a direct homage to her previous incarnation's psychic powers. One thing to note is that Kisara has an extremely voracious appetite; that is to say she can eat anything -anything- within moments. However, she can also be short-tempered and snappy; this side of her is shown mostly when somebody does something to anger her. This causes people to label her as a "mild tsundere" much to her annoyance. Because of her kindness, it is shown that Kisara has a positive effect on most people; some have even stated that this is Kisara's greatest power; comparable to the sun, noting that people who have contact with Kisara have their hearts "illuminated" without them even noticing, and more often than not restoring something that their heart has previously lost. While she may seem to be a troublemaker at times, she has a good heart and wants to help out anybody who has shown her kindness. Of course, she has no trouble punishing those that needlessly and intentionally hurt other people, as shown when she ruthlessly engineers Polpo's death because the latter was lax in letting his Fullbring automatically kill the janitor nearby. History Synopsis Equipment The Black Sword of the Night (黒刀夜, Kokutōyoru): The Black Sword of the Night is Kisara's main weapon; it is an ornately decorated and very long blade with a total length of at least 7 feet. On the hilt of this blade is a crossguard, though the bars between the blade and the hilt are much longer than average. The blade itself is pitch-black with a very strong sheen, and its shape is similar to the German "Großes Messer", a single-edged long sword with a slight curve at the end of the blade. Overall, it looks like a large black cross. However, it is noted to be somewhat fragile in construction; which is not helped by Kisara's curse of Pulverization, which destroys any tool she uses with her hands. What should be taken into consideration however, is that the Black Sword of the Night was imbued with incredible regenerative capabilities by its forger; this is done by harnessing the iron harvested from the blood of its victims. This regenerative process takes place almost instantaneously and is capable of bringing the weapon back to its original condition no matter how severe the damage is, from a simple chip or nick to a complete separation of over half the blade. This makes the Black Sword of the Night the only weapon that Kisara can use more than once. Powers and Abilities Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Despite naturally being a spellcaster, Kisara's expertise in hand-to-hand combat is almost unparalleled out of the group under her teacher, and she was able to defeat two low-level Hollows at the same time with her bare hands. Kisara's incredible skill in the art is drastically enhanced by her inherent immense strength, giving her the ability to unleash devastating blows with ease. Her preferred way of striking seems to be punches, though she has often used kicks as well. When not using her teachings, Kisara's fighting style is freestyle and improvised; it follows no particular code of honor at all, and so if necessary, she will actually attack women, hit below the belt, attack even if her opponents have their backs turned on her or are otherwise unprepared or unsuspecting, use allies or opponents as human shields or even bite her opponents. While fighting, Kisara can also think on the spot, and come up with creative counterattacks against her enemies. *'Rozan Dōhogoken' (庐山導保護拳, Mount Lu Guiding Protector Fist): Rozan Dōhogoken is an ancient martial art, dating back 1800 years to Makai. This martial art makes use of the opponents' 708 pressure points. These pressure points destroy the enemy from within. The pressure points can also be used to heal. While normally, Kisara uses 30% of her natural abilities, when using Rozan Dōhogoken, Kisara utilize her remaining 70%. By striking the foe's pressure points, Kisara causes the victim to explode, be controlled involuntarily or otherwise incapacitated. It can also be used to heal certain physical and psychological wounds, such as restoring a person's voice, eyesight or memories, though the main purpose of Rozan Dōhogoken is assassination. Rozan Dōhogoken also derives power by using her magical aura to use her body's full potential as well as to project energy attacks. **'Rozan Shōryūha' (廬山昇龍覇, The Rising Dragon Force of Mount Lu): The basic attack of Rozan Dōhogoken; Kisara intensifies her magical energy and focuses it at a singular point; her fist, before releasing a powerful uppercut that unleashes energy upward that is comparable to the image of a majestic dragon which rises in the sky that violently strikes the opponent while rising into the air, giving the visage of a dragon devouring its prey. A variant on the attack is when it is not completely vertical instead, it is horizontal, showing the visage of a dragon that rotates around its prey. However, Rozan Shōryūha does have one weakness—while performing the move, Kisara's heart will be left open for a millisecond. **'Rozan Ryūseiken' (廬山流星拳, Mount Lu Meteor Fist): Kisara's signature technique; she concentrates her magical energy into her hands, and suddenly makes the position of the stars of the Phoenix constellation. She then delivers a series of fierce punches, which move at speeds which they can no longer be seen, leaving only jet streams in their place; the speed of the punches is such that it appears as if they were miniature meteors, capable of striking the foe over a thousand times a second, and they are capable of attacking the foe over long distances. If Kisara has a full amount of magical power, more fists may strike, until they reach the speed of light. The fists land so fast that, after a volley, they seemingly connect simultaneously. The massive circles of air bursts from the punches surrounding Kisara resemble actual meteors. What should be noted is that these punches target the opponent's pressure points, triggering the violent explosion of internal organs so characteristic of the Rozan Dōhogoken style. ***'Rozan Suiseiken' (廬山彗星拳, Mount Lu Comet Fist): A variant of Rozan Ryūseiken; Kisara concentrates the force of a hundred meteors in her fist, manifesting a comet of immense power; and there, she throws herself against the opponent before swinging her fist forwards, releasing the comet in the form of an enormous pulsating and highly powerful sphere of magical energy that also has the likeness of a comet, blasting her foe with extreme force. Rozan Suiseiken has the potential to deal overwhelming damage; as it reacts with the energy generators in a foe's limbs and counter-spins them, thus causing their defenses to weaken at the moment of impact. Despite it's tremendous power, Kisara rarely, if ever utilizes Rozan Suiseiken, saving it for times of extreme hardship and despair. **'Rozan Sekiha Tenkyoken' (廬山関破天虚拳, Mount Lu Stone Breaking, Sky Shocking Fist): One of Kisara's most powerful techniques in this fighting style; it is achieved via a unique method—where she harnesses her magical energy However, with the Rozan Sekiha Tenkyoken, Kisara transmits her magical energy into her opponent via her fingertips, penetrating their body and causing magical energy to erupt from the body in the pattern of the "Big Dipper" constellation, piercing even solid objects behind the foe. Kisara can use Sekiha Tenkyoken in a different way; by transmitting magical energy from her fingertips, she can launch a powerful beam of magical energy that is golden in colouration; destroying almost anything that it touches. Kisara's tremendous speed allows her to move faster than the Sekiha Tenkyoken itself, allowing her to fire multiple blasts from different directions. Sekiha Tenkyoken is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. Expert Swordsman Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: As a practitioner of Kendō as a young woman, Kisara expertly knows her way around a sword. She fights gracefully, as if she were dancing on ice, and uses her knowledge of sword styles to their full effect. Kisara's sword movements are gentle yet powerful, showing no fear in the heat of battle, battling in a fluid manner and inflicting flawless blows upon her opponent. Her stance is similar to that of traditional Japanese dances, and her movements hammer this in even further. The speed at which she attacked is noted by others to be incomprehensible, as she can inflict several blows upon her opponent in the blink of an eye. Kisara utilizes many graceful flips, twirls, and cartwheels, often throwing her sword at her opponent in battle. Kisara is also capable of utilizing her scabbard as an off-hand weapon when cornered, in addition to being able to wield her sword using her feet when she has to improvise. She often mixes in pirouetting kicks, twirls, and one-handed backflips with her swordsmanship, overwhelming an opponent through multi-directional attacks with relative ease. Kisara can slice through any echelon of supernatural energy with her blade, such a feat is capable only due to the natural sharpness of her blade. *'Mabaku' (呪爆, Spell Blast): Kisara's special magic-swordsmanship skill; it is mostly utilized to take powerful projectiles out of the equation. Focusing demon energy into the tip of her blade, Kisara slices at opposing attack while releasing the demon energy coated upon her blade with perfect timing, accurately targeting the tiny buildup of energy in the dead center of the middle of the attack, causing a chain reaction where the energy disperses in an instant, essentially destroying the opposing attack. Because of Mabaku, Kisara is known to be extremely hard to overcome for long-range fighters—especially users who devote their entire life to unlocking the secrets of the energies, as Kisara can just destroy their powerful attacks with a single slash. Unfathomable Spellcaster Spellcaster Grandmaster: Due to the experiments performed on her, Kisara has highly advanced knowledge of magic and the flow of magical energy to the point that she can mix magic with other fighting techniques. Augmenting her latent skills in magic is the knowledge she obtained from decades of studying and practising until the point that she could cast high-levelled spells without incantation, and she can apply powerful protection spells to her person while in battle as to make sure she is never surprised. What is known is that she commonly uses low-level spells to bind her opponents, no matter their strength, before employing incantation-strengthened magic to destroy them outright. However; she is known to rarely employ magic because of their nature to be indiscriminate. Her favourite method of utilization of magic is offensive, which enables her to destroy anything that irks her in her path. Additionally, she is highly proficient in elemental spells. Being a master, Kisara is capable to weaving spells together; and her magic is noticeably more stable than most others with magic abilities, and therefore it doesn't breakdown at all and is not easily deflected; it can be said that Kisara's spells are almost unstoppable. *'Incantationless Casting': Kisara, due to her incredible skill, is able to cast spells up to the high #80's range without the need for an incantation without any loss of power. Well, it can be said that she didn't achieve it by herself, but the experiments performed upon her body in her early years enabled her to achieve this skill quicker than most. *'Magi' (魔技, Magic Skill): Magi is a special magic conversation spell developed by Kisara; this enables her to break down the basic elements of various spells and then focus them upon her blade or her limbs; this essentially combines magic with her sword skills and hand-to-hand prowess in order to cause various effects, in addition to merely strengthening blows. Magi generally allows Kisara to swiftly deal elemental damage, compared to regular magic, which requires incantation time but covers wide areas. Magic spells fired from her feet have a fluid motion, while spells launched from her arms have a fluctuating motion. Kisara sends magical power from her ribs to her limbs and expels it in its complete form from her arms and legs, making her limbs look like rocket burners. It should be noted that Kisara's spells when using Magi are erratic in their motions; meaning that they could strike from anywhere no matter how far her foes are away from her. Regular Spells Summon Spirits Spirit Magic (精霊術, Seireijutsu): Spirit Magic is a special ability of the summoner linage; it is a space-time dislocation magic that allows Kisara to transport her spirits across long distances instantly. Before an summoning can be performed, Kisara must first sign a contract with a given species. The contract comes in the form of a scroll, on which she uses her own blood to sign her name and place her fingerprints and once signed it is valid even after Kisara's death as long as the contract itself remains intact. After this she needs only offer an additional donation of blood on the hand she signed the contract with, and then plant the hand she signed the contract with at the location she wishes to summon the creature. The amount of magical power used during the summoning determines how powerful the summoned creature can be. What should be noted is that the summon spirits are beings composed of pure magic; leaving them almost invulnerable. However, the powers gained by Kisara acting as a spirit medium depend solely on the ego or identity of the spirit bonded; and Kisara can mould the spirit into any shape or form that she desires, enabling her to directly display the powers of the spirit in order to protect herself.The durability of the manifested spirit is directly proportionate the amount of magical power charged as well as Kisara's concentration—and like most etheral bodies, it consumes magical power whenever she makes the spirit do anything; and if it absorbs enough damage—it will break, meaning that Kisara will be heavily drained of magical power as well. *'Efreet' (イフリート, Ifuriito): Efreet is the Summon Spirit of Fire, also representing one of the four cardinal elements in this universe. *'Undine' (ウンディーネ, Undiine): Undine is the Summon Spirit of Water, also representing one of the four cardinal elements in this universe. *'Volt' (ヴォルト, Voruto): Volt is the Summon Spirit of Lightning, also representing one of the four cardinal elements in this universe. Volt takes upon the form of a floating orb of electricity with eyes. Lightning Manipulation Fulgurkinesis (電撃能力) (パルガーキネシス), parugakinesisu, Japanese for "Electricity Power", English for "Fulgurkinesis") is an ability which allows Kisara to control, generate and and absorb electric fields. Clarissa is able to alter the movement of electrons, allowing her almost any electricity based power. Simple powers include the ability to generate electricity, shoot lightning, or overload a circuit. More complex powers include manipulating energy in a person, starting fires, directing current in a more complex route than the one of least resistance. Firing sparks turning off electrical devices, or electrical constructs, also occur. Kisara is able to use electricity in water acting like an eel. Kisara's fulgurkinesis is more geared towards defense, and it functions the best when in a place which requires quite a bit of electricity to operate properly; such as a district of town or in a hotel. Kisara can also generate and discharge the electricity through conductive media, and she nearly always uses her sword as a conduit through which to discharge her electricity. However, despite being defense-oriented, it has quite a few offensive functions. Her distinctive "black lightning" possesses high voltage and great destructive power, and, much like that employed in standard lightning powers, can be generated in places away from Kisara. The bright light from the lightning can be also used to momentarily blind enemies. Because of this enormous amount of power, Kisara constantly generates electrical fields that cause sensitive animals such as cats and dogs physical discomfort whenever they are near her. Also, because of this, Kisara can sense anything that approaches her when an object reflects the electromagnetic waves. *'Lightning Nerve Infusion': (電神経湯, Denshinkeitō): A special supplementary technique; it is not a single-use technique like other techniques; but rather, a constantly activated one. It is a time-limit hyper-nerve technique that, by infusing Kisara's nerve endings with electricity, can rapidly increase her motor abilities, resulting in an phenomenal increase in speed in both her movements and reactions. Kisara now moves quickly enough that she seems to teleport, and some attacks she unleashes are unseen even to the naked eye, also pushing her physical prowess to the absolute limit in an engagement, allowing for tremendous raw speed and increased physical performance all across the board. *'Electro-perception': Kisara can see the electric and magnetic field lines in her environment, even able to sense electromagnetic phenomena. Kisaram however, is able to follow the electric and magnetic field lines using her eyes, something that any other lightning users are unable to do with their limited power. Kisara also can analyze the reflections of electromagnetic waves she generates and therefore 'see' things all around her as a form of sixth sense, giving her absolutely zero blind spots. *'Flight': Kisara can fly if she is on a large body of water such as the ocean, using lightning manipulation to induce hydrolysis on the molecules in the air, allowing for her to fly. Doing this, water molecules are collected by gathering magnetism and six sparkling pale wings of various sizes were expanded. From these blade-shaped wings, the water molecules that formed them were consumed and sprayed like a jet burner to make flight possible. However, for the use of these wings, the water molecules in the atmosphere must be distributed at an exquisite ratio, so its use is limited. It is also possible for Kisara to float through narrow alleyways by manipulating magnetism. *'Folgore Renaissance' (フォルゴレ・ルネサンス, Forugore Runesansu; Resurrection of the Lightning): *'Tonitrui Saltare' (トニトルイ サルター, Tonitorui Saruta; Thunder Dance): *'Tonitrui Fera Caelos' (トニトルイ ペラ カエロス, Tonitorui Pera Kaerosu; Raging Thunder): Pulverization Kisara has been bound since birth by a curse of Pulverization that destroys any tool she uses with her hands. Simply utilizing anything for any purpose is enough to make it crumble from its core in a similar manner to as if it had been exposed to a hundred years of aging. Utensils used while eating, opening cabinets, and swinging a sword all result in the same destruction. Simply touching a napkin causes it to gradually disintegrate. However, while it is hard to live her life with it, it does have an advantage in battle. Any weapon she utilizes will triple in damage before its destruction. She is skilled with one-handed swords, considered to be at expert level, and the increased damage allows her to easily cleave into a large rock even with a halfhearted strike. The weapon disintegrates and shatters after it has struck, making her feel the curse spreading through her hands. When used against an opponent to effect, Pulverization can send the person flying several meters with incredible force. Despite being a natural offensive power, it does have other capabilities too. It can be used as a sort of deflective barrier, sending an attacker flying back, or simply breaking apart the actual earth. In her powered form, while her strikes are normally tripled by three due to the curse, this form triples them yet again to give her strength nine times that of a normal man. Utilizing this special form, easily having the knowledge to instantly utilize it due to being carved into the depths of her soul, she radiates dark magic power from her left leg. She easily cleaves the rock that she could only chop into before, and due to the increased potency of the curse, causes the sword to crumble like sand instead of simply crumble. Physical Skills Demonic Powers Relationships Gallery File:FireSummon.jpg|Efreet, the Spirit of Fire File:WaterSummon.jpg|Undine, the Spirit of Water File:LightningSummon.jpg|Volt, the Spirit of Lightning Trivia Category:Character Category:Female Category:Perchan Category:Mages Category:Demon